Yumemiru Happa
is a manga series by Hisaya Nakajo, who is best known for her hit series, ''Hana-Kimi. The Dreaming Leaf is the first volume collection of short stories by Hisaya Nakajo. There are also characters in this collection (of the first story) that have connections with several characters in Hana-Kimi. Plot The Dreaming Leaf : Futaba left home to attend high school in Tokyo. In order to gain independence from her family, and also to relieve her financial burden, she comes to live and work for a fortune-telling house. She encounters Masato, one of the three handsome fortune-telling employees there. He goes to the same high school as Futaba, and is even in the same class as her. But one day, Futaba discovers the secret of the place she's living in... 17 Romance : Natsume Shoda was raised like a boy by her father ever since she was young. This influenced her a lot and causes her to have a slight inferiority complex towards other people of the opposite sex, especially her childhood friend, Homare Misono. Natsume has known Homare for 17 years, and he seems to excel better in a lot of things than Natsume. But something happens one day after he saves her from a pervert on the streets... The Law of Couples : "The Law of Couples" states all things should happen in pairs, including people. Sakiko Someya seems to have found her missing half in Akio Akiori, a boy in her tutorial class who always say exactly what she's thinking. Their actions and thoughts are almost identical. But is she really falling for Akio or the similar part to herself in him? Heart Fruit : Meron Takai finds out her best friend, Chiho, has a crush on the same person as she does: Uchiyama. Meron chooses her friendship with Chiho over Uchiyama, and lies that she has feelings Ryou Ninomiya, the scariest and coldest guy in school (and also rumored to be an underground ring leader). Her reason for choosing Ryou was because she knew he would reject her confession right off the bat. The plan works, but Meron has to keep the lie going in order not to let Chiho think she's sad from the rejection. During this process, Meron was able to know more about Ryou, and feelings started to develop between the two. Characters: The Dreaming Leaf Besides taking up 3 chapters, characters from The Dreaming Leaf also comes up in Hana-Kimi. Therefore, there are more information to write about them than the other characters from the other 3 stores of Yume Miru Happa. Fortune-telling House Geranginyoru ; : Futaba is the live-in cook at Geranginyoru and cooks for everyone at the house. She left her father and home in order to become more independent, and enrolled herself into the school ( ) that her father wanted her to go into in the Tokyo district. She is very short compared to everyone else and because of that is very sensitive about her height. ; : Masato is a tarot card reader working for Ryoichi. He's a live-in employee along with Ouri, Shuuna, and Futaba. He is also a classmate of Futaba, sitting on her left side in class. Masato generally does not know how to express himself properly, but he is a gentle person at heart. His tarot reading was taught by Ryoichi. : When he was 9 years old, he saw his father for the first time at his mother's funeral. He was taken in by his father but realized that his father has already started another family. Because of this, he became the outsider in this new family and no one paid any attention to him. When he realized this, Masato decided to start a fire to gain attention but nothing was achieved in the end. Besides burning down the little house he lived in, he also lost his aunt (the younger sister of his father) in the fire. His aunt was the only one that cared for him in the family. He felt very guilty for this accident and became very depressed to the point where his father took him to see a psychiatrist. There, he met Ryoichi, who is the son of the psychiatrist. Masato mentioned that Ryoichi and his father were the ones who helped him through his darkest days. : In the special chapters of Hana-Kimi, it is shown that Masato lives at the Ryoichi residence during the time when he was receiving treatment from Ryoichi's father. He was 14 during that time. He seems to be very reliant towards Ryoichi. It is also said that Masato's father and Ryoichi's father were friends. After the flashbacks, it is mentioned that Masato has married Futaba and has a daughter named Hazuki. ; : Ryoichi is the manager of the fortune telling establishment, . The alias he goes by at work is . He specializes in psychology and is also able to use hypnosis. : Ryoichi is the type of person that can do horrible things without thinking. He is also the person who Hokuto Umeda (from Hana-Kimi) have loved since meeting him in high school. But he has not returned Hokuto's feelings and their relationship is not very clear. However, it seems that he has some sort of feelings for Hokuto when he returned a kiss to him. : His high school life with Hokuto was featured in vol 14 of Hana-Kimi. It is shown that although he was nice to everyone around him, he hardly cared for anyone of them. His kindness was just a facade, and only Hokuto realized it. He cared for Masato a lot during that time. Ryoichi was a student at Osaka High, and would request to go home during the weekends to see Masato. Hokuto notices that Ryoichi doesn't have a good relationship with his father. He later points out that Ryoichi holds onto Masato as a sort of replacement for this, and he should not have such a suffocating relationship with Masato. : After the flashbacks, it is shown that Ryoichi still has contact with Hokuto and would occasionally meet to have drinks. ; : Shuuna is the younger sister of Ryoichi, and works as an astrologer for her older brother. Before Futaba comes to work at Geranginyoru, Shuuna has driven out all of the previous workers because they only worked there for the 3 handsome fortune tellers and have ignored her. : It is revealed in the special chapters of Hana-Kimi that Shuuna is friends with Rio Umeda, the younger sister of Hokuto Umeda, ever since Kindergarten. Her parents were divorced sometime around when she attended Kindergarten. She lives with her mother but goes to her father's place during weekends. That's when she gets to see Ryoichi, her father, and Masato. : She later attends St. Blossoms High, and is seen hanging out with Rio. ; : Ouri is the crystal ball reader working for Ryoichi. He appears to be very gentle and handsome but he gets angry easily over the smallest things. Others ; : He is a classmate of Futaba and used to pick on her a lot when Futaba still lived in the area during Kindergarten. He seems to have a crush on Futaba ever since they were little. Whenever he hangs onto Futaba, either Masato or Hotaru will come and rescue Futaba from Kou. ; : She is another classmate of Futaba, and was in the same junior high school as Kou. She became friends with Futaba on the first day of school. References Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga it:Yumemiru Happa